


Out of the Void (and Into the Fire)

by GoopyVoid



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gaster doesnt have anything, Hair-pulling, Mettaton Has A Vagina, Mettaton likes being roughed up, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Trans Mettaton, Void being gaster, Void induced amnesia, it was all a dream, or was it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoopyVoid/pseuds/GoopyVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton doesn't remember Gaster, but Gaster certainly remembers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Void (and Into the Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write tentacle porn. I'm so sorry. I'm a dirty dirty sinner who is going to hell. Forgive me~

It had been a long day for Mettaton so he was relieved when he got home and could relax. It isn't long after he sits down on the couch that he enters a sleep cycle. He wakes up sometime later confused and starts to panic when he feels something touch him. The room is dark and Metta doesn't remember turning out the lights. Someone must have broken into his home. Part of him is flattered that someone would go through this much trouble for him. "Darling, if you wanted to meet me you could have come by my dressing room after the show." He smiles and looks behind himself trying to see whoever is behind him 

Gaster slides a couple of tentacles around Mettaton's upper arms and shushes him when he feels the robot panicking. _"Shh, its just me."_ He smiles and places his hands on Metta's shoulders. _"I like this new form of yours."_

Metta frowns at the strange way the person behind him is speaking. It seems familiar and it relaxes him. "Oh you knew me before?" He sighs when whatever is around his arms slides down them. He can't quite tell what it is, but he knows it doesn't feel like hands. "What is the reason for this surprise visit?"

 _"I missed you. Is that not enough?"_ Gaster lets his tentacles explore Mettaton's new form and slides his hands up Metta's neck into his hair. _"May I undress you?"_

Mettaton purrs and presses his head into the touch. "Oh~ of course darling." He feels one of the strange appendages tugging at his glove and opens his hand so that it can remove it. He's surprised to feel the slickness of the tentacle in his hand. "You certainly are a strange one aren't you?"

Gaster lets out a raspy laugh and starts removing Mettaton's armour and clothing. _"You said that to me before as well."_ He strokes another tentacle around the edges of Metta's heart container. _"What is this?"_

"I'm sorry darling. I don't seem to remember you." Metta gasps and bites at his lip. "You ah... certainly are the exploratory one aren't you? That's my soul. It's huh... fairly sensitive." Mettaton feels himself start to heat up slightly and triggers his internal fans as a precaution. "Maybe you should-" He moans and arches trying to get the tentacle exploring his heart container to keep going, but it slides away down his leg to remove his boot. He makes a noise of discontent and tries to glare at the being behind him.

_"You wouldn't, and you won't remember me after either." _He finishes undressing Mettaton and tugs on his hair receiving another moan as reward. _"You may call me Gaster. Is this the only sensitive part of you?"_ He taps a tentacle against the heart container and is pleased at the noise the robot makes.__

__Metta squeezes his thighs together and shakes his head. "No. That's not... There's..." He whines and twitches his fingers wanting to press them to his heart container and between his thighs, but his arms are restrained by some tentacles. "Please... Gaster." He spreads his thighs letting a tentacle slip between them to explore some more. "There, please."_ _

__Gaster moves two more tentacles and wraps them around Mettaton's knees using them to spread Metta's legs. _"You're gorgeous."_ He presses a smaller tentacle against the area between Metta's thighs. He's surprised by how soft and skin-like this area of Mettaton's body is. He moves pressing up against him from behind so he can shift one of his hands down to Mettaton's heart container. _"Do you like this?"__ _

__Metta gasps and tries to press into the touches whining when he can't move. "Oh yes darling. But it would be better if you'd... Oh yes~ Just like that." His voice breaks with static when Gaster opens his heart container and slips his hand inside._ _

__He feels one of the tentacles press between the folds of his intimate area and bites down on his lip in a failed attempt to muffle a whine. He can feel his body starting to overheat despite his fans being on. Metta takes a deep breath and focuses on cooling his body down so this won't be over before its really begun. He can feel the slick viscous liquid from his arousal leaking out of his open heart container and down his lower stomach and thighs._ _

__Gaster wraps his fingers around Mettaton's heart and strokes it causing the robot to shake in his hold. _"I'm going to take you apart."_ He presses the tentacle into Metta and hums when it doesn't meet any resistance. He pushes further into Metta's body and curls the tentacle exploring the inside of Metta's body._ _

__It's soft and warm and slick. He pulls the thin tentacle out of Metta and inspects the pale pink fluid that can barely be seen on the dark surface. It resembles the fluid leaking out of the heart container and it makes him curious. Gaster moves a larger tentacle down to take the smaller tentacles place as he moves it to Metta's lips._ _

__Mettaton blinks his eyes open to watch what Gaster is doing to him and nods when he realizes what the other wants him to do. He gives the tentacle a tentative lick finding he enjoys the taste of himself as it blossoms over his artificial taste buds. He lets the tentacle into him mouth and sucks on it as he watches Gaster play with his heart. He hadn't really noticed the tentacle pressing into him until it was joined by a second one and they stretched him open uncomfortably. He shifts his hips a bit attempting to adjust to the sensation._ _

__"Gaster?" He finds it strange to speak without moving his lips, but he really has no choice with his mouth full._ _

___"Quiet. I'll take care of you. Just enjoy it."_ _ _

__Metta shakes his head and moans when Gaster's hand tightens and pulls his hair harshly. He grins figuring out how he can get what he wants. "You can be rougher than that. I can take it." He wiggles in Gaster's hold with a grin._ _

__Gaster growls and squeezes Metta's heart causing him to freeze. _"Stop moving and be quiet."__ _

__"Then get on with it already you tease." He lets put a surprised squeak when one of the tentacles bumps against something inside of him sending a jolt of arousal though him. "Oh that was good, do it again darling." Metta rocks his hips down onto the tentacle and laughs when yet another wraps around his waist to keep him still._ _

__Metta isn't sure how long it takes, but he eventually gets Gaster worked up enough to be rough with him. He screams when he has his first orgasm and is surprised no one comes to check on him because of how loud he was. He has the brief thought that Alphys will kill him if this breaks him, but it'll be worth it if he has another orgasm like that._ _

__He isn't sure how long it lasts or when he fell asleep, but he wakes up in his bed. He blinks at the clock beside his bed and sits up. He's going to be late for his appointment with Alphys. He brushes everything that happened off as a strange dream, because he can't really remember any of it and gets ready to go to the meeting._ _


End file.
